<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Gifts by bgn846</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145229">Simple Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846'>bgn846</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F3S, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Young adult Cor, holiday party planning gone crazy, too many gifts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor gets roped into helping Aulea and Regis hide solstice gifts from each other. However, Cor may end up causing more trouble than he realized by his act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts">ragewerthers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lovely prompt from my friend for some Cor getting put upon by Regis and crew to help hide holiday gifts and how that made him feel about being alone!  So I hope you enjoy this little fic it was fun to write. :)</p>
<p>Cor is 18 in this and King Mors hasn't passed yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aulea’s high heels were making a frantic clicking noise as she scurried over. Cor knew what was coming, it wasn’t hard to guess. He was about to become ‘the helper’ yet again.</p>
<p>“Would you mind hiding this?” she asked in a rushed whisper. </p>
<p>The box she was holding wasn’t exactly small but none of the other ones she’d pawned off on him to hide had been tiny either. “Sure thing, if it’ll make it easier for you,” he grumbled kindly.  </p>
<p>“Oh yes, you’re a dear. Regis doesn’t know what he’s talking about when he picks on you. You’re a saint!”</p>
<p>Only pausing briefly to wonder what in the six Regis said about him, Cor regained his composure and finally smiled. “It’s not an issue; do let me know when you need all of them back.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, I’ll have someone swing by in a few days to retrieve all the gifts.  I can’t tell you how helpful this has been. Regis has been looking through all the closets trying to find solstice presents. He’s terrible!” she giggled with a blush. </p>
<p>Oh, he was terrible alright, Regis was so gonna get it in training after the holidays. Cor didn’t mind helping out Aulea, she was like a sister to him, but Regis, he was more a grade A royal pain.  They were friends and had their own little moments, but this time he’d overstepped his boundaries. Not only was he hiding Aulea’s gifts, but Regis had also tasked him with holding the prince’s things until the appointed time.</p>
<p>Except in Regis’ case, he simply had the items shipped directly to Cor’s tiny apartment. The giant box holding what Cor had already assessed was an enormous teddy bear was taking up half his modest living room.  Why hadn’t the prince sent things to Clarus’ house instead? Though, he had a suspicion that Liliales would have probably already figured out what was going on and shared the news with Aulea.  Those two were thick as thieves.</p>
<p>Taking the box from Aulea, Cor nodded and smiled again as she giggled and turned to leave, her mission was complete. Sighing at the silliness of it all he began heading towards the elevator. The sooner he was home the sooner he could relax. Alone.</p>
<p>Most of the time that thought didn’t bother him, but with all the gift-giving going around he was starting to wonder about his life choices. Staying single and out of trouble had served him well over the years. Granted he was still a teenager to some, and he’d done quite a bit in his short existence.  Going to war changed a person. Romance it seemed had fallen by the wayside during this time.  Now, though, as he was settling into life back at the Citadel the idea to seek out another’s company wasn’t so foreign anymore.</p>
<p>A faint shout drew him out of his ruminations as he neared the elevators. Turning he saw one of Regis’ secretaries rushing over. She was carrying a small gift bag and sporting a blush that matched the red tissue paper peeking out the top.  Heaving a sigh at yet another gift being pawned off on him from Regis he stopped and raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess, another gift to hold onto?” The girl stopped a few feet away and tried to reply but failed twice.  She finally nodded and handed the bag to him.  “I got it from here, thanks,” he muttered.  </p>
<p>Without saying more the girl cast her eyes down to the floor and practically ran away from him.  Shaking his head at the odd interaction he continued onto the garage.  Aulea’s box fit in the trunk along with the little gift bag.  Regis was getting lax on his gift wrapping if the additional bag was anything to go by.  It was simple and only tied shut with a little sparkly ribbon. </p>
<p>Slamming the trunk closed he slipped into the car and drove home.  The day had been long and he was looking forward to simply zoning out for the evening. When he shoved his key in the door twenty minutes later he dutifully placed the package with its mates in the corner.  Any more and he’d not be able to see the TV.  Plopping the little gift bag down on top he finally noticed the tag that had been attached.</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat and a cold panic gripped his chest. The little piece of paper dangling from the bag said his name. Six, he’d assumed it was another gift to hide, not one for him! That poor girl had actually given <em>him</em> a gift and he’d played it off like it was nothing. No wonder she’d fled with such an odd look. He’d probably made her feel absolutely awful. </p>
<p>Without pause, he rushed back out the door and down to his car. Maybe she would still be in the office if he hurried. It wasn’t until he was halfway there that he realized he’d not even opened the gift, dear gods he was an idiot.</p>
<p>Of course, now that he was trying to be fast every obstacle presented itself. Red light? He got stuck. People crossing the street? They went in front of his car. Growling in frustration when he did finally reach the citadel he booked it up to the office suites. It was a slim chance that he’d find the girl but he had to try. He couldn’t go to sleep that night knowing he’d caused this mess.</p>
<p>When the elevator doors dinged open, Cor knew he was doomed. The floor was mostly dark aside from the main corridor lights. Groaning loudly he stepped forward and went hunting for anyone that might still be hiding in their office. He was about to give up when he heard a noise from the breakroom.  Running over he found a guy rifling through the fridge.</p>
<p>The man looked up with alarm as Cor approached, “Ah I didn’t do it, whatever it is you think I did.”</p>
<p>“Huh? What are you going on about?” Cor asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“I know who you are and I didn’t do it, I swear.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at the exchange Cor sighed, “I’m looking for someone else, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank the six, um, who are you looking for then?” the guy asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“A girl that works as one of Regis’ secretaries, she was here earlier.”</p>
<p>“The prince has more than one assistant, what does she look like?”</p>
<p>Thinking back to the timid girl Cor easily described her to the man. “Wavy dark long hair, she was wearing a red skirt and some sort of dark jacket I think.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s Mina. She left thirty minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Okay, this was helpful; he at least had a name now. “Where does she live?” Cor blurted before he could stop his brain.</p>
<p>“Um, I have no idea. Did she do something?</p>
<p>“Will you quit it with all the foreboding shit, I’m trying to find her to talk about something work-related.” He lied.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh cool, you’re the immortal after all I just assumed something bad had happened.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a crownsguard that went to war and survived.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” the man offered with a tight-lipped smiled. “Is there anything else you need from me?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head no, Cor turned and headed for the elevator again. He needed to make one stop at the security office before he left. What he was about to do was grossly unprofessional but he had to find this girl and apologize for his behavior.</p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later found him parked in front of a fairly elegant townhouse in the fancy part of town. He was sure Clarus’ house was around the corner or something. Having already gotten out of the car he walked up to the door and stared at the buzzer. It wasn’t too late to back out now. If the girl got freaked out by his visit he’d get in a lot of trouble.</p>
<p>Deciding it was worth the risk he pressed the button and waited.  It took a few minutes but a figure appeared behind the frosted glass and unlocked the door. The man behind it could only have been a butler or housekeeper if his cold demeanor was anything to go on.</p>
<p>“How may I assist you, young man?”</p>
<p>Squaring his shoulders and letting his military training kick in Cor attempted to remain calm. “Evening Sir, I was hoping I might be able to have a quick word with Miss Mina.”</p>
<p>“And what may I ask is this regarding,” the man rebutted.</p>
<p>“She assisted me with something at work earlier and I’d very much like to thank her for the effort.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps this could wait until tomorrow when you see her at work.”</p>
<p>Shit, this wasn’t how he wanted things to go. “Of course, if that works better. If you could at least please tell her I stopped by to give my thanks I’d be very grateful.”</p>
<p>“I shall deliver the message. Though If I may, your name Sir?”</p>
<p>“Cor Leonis, Sir.”</p>
<p>The man blinked rapidly for a moment before holding up his hand, “If you might wait for a moment longer.”</p>
<p>Cor didn’t have time to answer as the door was promptly shut in his face. Okay, that was weird. The guy had told him to wait so that meant he should stay? Was he about to get arrested or something? Kicking his feet out to keep from locking his knees, Cor waited. Enough time had passed that he was certain the cops had been called and he was going to be in big trouble with the king.</p>
<p>The idea of leaving had crossed his mind, but he’d already given his name. What use would it be if he high-tailed it outta there? A figure behind the door caught his attention a second later. However, this time when the door opened, Mina was on the other side.</p>
<p>“Terrance said you had come to thank me for something?” she said meekly as she hid partially behind the door.</p>
<p>Cor straightened up once more and bowed courteously. “Forgive my actions earlier; I wasn’t aware the gift you’d handed me was for me. I thought it was something Reg—his highness had pawned off on you to give to me.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, oh, I see,” she breathed out with obvious relief. A small hint of a smile was starting to show on her face.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to upset you; I simply didn’t realize what you’d given me.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I’m so glad you came to tell me, that makes me feel so much better.”</p>
<p>Relieved that his own efforts were making a difference Cor plowed on ahead. “Admittedly, I don’t know what you gave me yet, when I saw the tag with my name I raced out to try and find you to apologize.”</p>
<p>Mina giggled at the admission and smiled wider. “Should I tell you now or let you find out when you get back home?”</p>
<p>“Surprise,” he blurted with a sly smile. “And sorry to have bothered you at home, I broke a few rules getting the address but I just couldn’t let this lie.”</p>
<p>“I won’t report you,” she added softly.</p>
<p>“Most appreciated, I guess I should let you get back to enjoying your evening.”</p>
<p>Mina nodded and wavered slightly as if she wanted to say something but couldn’t.</p>
<p>Deciding to be bold Cor took a deep breath and asked an important question. “Do you have any plans for the solstice gala?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we’re decorating and getting everyth--,” Mina clamped her mouth shut mid-sentence. “Um, you didn’t mean preparing for the gala did you.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head no, Cor smiled and waited.</p>
<p>“For the gala itself, no, I don’t have any plans.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to go with me?”</p>
<p>The girl actually squealed when he finished asking and nodded furiously, “Yes, I’d love to.”</p>
<p>Grinning like an idiot Cor bowed again and began backing away slowly. “I should really go; otherwise we’ll be standing here talking about nothing for hours.”</p>
<p>“Wait, one last thing,” she added before disappearing briefly. When she came back into view she was scribbling something down on a pad of paper. “Here’s my number, we can coordinate when and where to meet.”</p>
<p>“Can I talk to you about other stuff too?” He teased.</p>
<p>Mina blushed and nodded. “Yes, you may.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I’m gonna go home and see what you gifted me.”</p>
<p>“Kay, drive safe, talk to you soon.”</p>
<p>With the simple goodbye Cor turned and walked back to his car, this was all so new, he’d never tried dating before with any seriousness. Mina was sweet and he was looking forward to getting to know her better.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help himself later that night when he sent Mina a picture of the gift after he’d opened it. A large black mug emblazoned with a golden lion on one side and a sword on the other had been the sole item in the bag, and he loved it.</p>
<p>Now, to figure out what to wear to this damned gala, crownsguard fatigues didn’t exactly fit the black-tie attire bill. Though he figured Mina would probably be more than willing to help him pick something out. Maybe this holiday season wouldn’t be so lonely after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on tumblr if you want.  Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles.  <a href="https://bgn846.tumblr.com/">BGN846 Blog</a></p>
<p>or Twitter  <a href="https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en"> BGN846 Twitter</a></p>
<p>Please don't copy or plagiarize my work.  Thanks!  Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>